


Финал неизбежен

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но не каждый готов это принять. Все мы считаем, что нашу дверь финал обойдёт стороной. Мы бежим без оглядки в надежде продлить счастливые минуты своей жизни и даже не замечаем, что конец уже наступает нам на пятки и тянет к нам свои загребущие руки, мечтая превратить прекрасное настоящее в тоскливое прошлое. В глубине души мы все это понимаем, но настойчиво отказываемся в это верить и тем самым обманываем сами себя. Другой же вопрос заключается в том, как отличить истинный конец от ложного, ведь убегаем-то мы всегда.





	Финал неизбежен

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка:  
https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c858224/v858224908/cc8f2/tkrXeNTJxKY.jpg
> 
> Плейлист:  
https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist-150816217_9/b290664d6166c7b2d9
> 
> Авторская группа:  
https://vk.com/ksenia_franz

_Рано или поздно, поздно или рано_  
Утихают ссоры, зарастают раны,  
Высыхают слезы, улетают птицы…  
Каждый получает то, к чему стремится.  
  
То, что получаем, счастья не приносит,  
Отчего, — спросить бы, да никто не спросит.  
Может потому, что вечно ждем подвоха:  
Что ни ночь — то душно, что ни день — то плохо.  
  
Почему не ценим честность и отвагу?  
Почему без денег не ступить ни шагу?  
Отчего впоследствии так порой жестоки  
Те, чьи руки в детстве нам ласкали щеки?  
  
Жизнь подобна полю, долгая, как нива,  
Дашь капризам волю — свалишься с обрыва.  
Испугались? Где там! Меченые ложью,  
И зимой и летом мчим по бездорожью.  
  
Рано или поздно, поздно или рано  
Назовут нас слезно жертвами обмана.  
Рано или поздно каждый понимает,  
Что о жизни толком ничего не знает…  
© Николай Семенович 

* * *

Ничто не длится вечно. Рано или поздно всё подходит к логическому завершению. Диаваль усвоил этот урок давным-давно, когда только потерял семью и улетел далеко от родного дома, так в итоге и не вернувшись назад. Тогда он и не думал, что по нелепейшему стечению обстоятельств его занесёт на просторы Топких Болот — владения великой Малефисенты, о которой везде ходили легенды. Не думал он и о том, что однажды она спасёт его от верной гибели, за что он даст ей клятву о вечной службе. И уж тем более он не думал о том, что проведёт с ней бок о бок много лет, за которые слишком очеловечится, вырастит с ней ребёнка, а из слуги станет верным другом. И так вышло, что за столько лет Диаваль забыл, что даже, казалось бы, самому вечному и постоянному тоже когда-то наступает конец.  
Была тихая летняя ночь. Совсем недавно закончилось торжество по случаю свадьбы Филиппа и Авроры. У Диаваля на душе скребли кошки. Он был счастлив за Аврору, но как любой отец грустит в день свадьбы дочери, отдавая её в руки другого мужчины, так и Диаваль был опечален сегодняшним днём. Однако не он один был заложником печали. Малефисента грустила вместе с ним, и он всеми силами пытался её приободрить, скрывая свою тоску. Она благодарила его за каждое брошенное им «улыбайтесь», за каждый танец, на который он вытягивал её в течение вечера, и за то, что он каждый раз оказывался рядом именно в тот момент, когда был нужен. Благодаря ему ей даже удалось повеселиться.  
Сейчас они вместе шли по узким тропинкам леса, возвращаясь домой. Оба молчали, но тишина эта не тяготила, а наоборот, словно вселяла в них какое-то чувство комфорта и безопасности. За столько лет они привыкли понимать друг друга по взгляду, жестам, мимике… даже походка могла сказать о многом. Например, сейчас Малефисента шла тяжело, словно силы были на исходе: не каждый мог увидеть это изменение в её шаге, но Диаваль видел это и знал, что сейчас можно предложить ей своё твёрдое плечо, на которое можно опереться. И каждый раз в такие минуты он протягивал ей ладонь, прося принять помощь, и каждый раз она её принимала.  
Уже давно она ходила уверенно. С тех самых пор, когда вернула себе крылья. Однако иногда — совсем редко — она словно вспоминала боль старых шрамов на спине, и идти становилось тяжелее. Но намного чаще во время ночных прогулок она принимала его помощь, даже зная, что справится сама, потому что, по своей сути, это давно уже стало их ритуалом.  
— Я думаю вернуться домой со своим народом, — нарушила тишину Малефисента, замедляя свой шаг, а после и вовсе останавливаясь. Она повернулась к Диавалю лицом, дабы видеть его.  
— Вы имеете в виду?.. — начал было он, но замолк на середине вопроса. Он не знал, как продолжить. Слово «пещеры» звучало как-то… недостойно её, и он не знал, как лучше выразиться. Однако она и так его поняла и сказала простое:  
— Да.  
— Но как же Болота? — он хотел спросить: «А как же я?» Но посчитал это слишком неправильным, и потому перефразировал вопрос. Он всего лишь ворон. Она не обязана думать о нём, когда на кону стоит целый народ таких же, как она. Он всего лишь птица… Глупая птица, возомнившая о себе чёрт знает что. Она вообще не обязана считаться с его чувствами. Он знал это с самого начала, но почему-то опрометчиво забыл об этом. Его любовь к Госпоже лишь его личная проблема… не её.  
— Я думаю, Аврора справится здесь и без меня, — выдержав паузу в пару секунд, ответила Малефисента. — Ты…  
Она хотела предложить ему полететь вместе с ней, поскольку считала, что поступит нечестно, если бросит его здесь одного. Однажды она дала ему право уйти, потому что думала, что так будет правильно. Он столько сделал для неё, столько лет был для неё надёжной опорой, другом, но никогда слугой. Она ценила в нём его умение разговаривать с ней на равных. Первое время её это раздражало, но потом она поняла, что кроме него, никто не рисковал перечить ей. Этим он заслужил её уважение.  
Он давно уже искупил свой долг, и ей казалось справедливым отпустить его. Но он тогда отказался и попросил больше не поднимать эту тему. Она тогда лишь сдержанно кивнула, а в глубине души радовалась как ребёнок, что он отказался. Она слишком к нему привыкла и уже не представляла, как будет обходиться без него.  
Сейчас она надеялась, что он согласится полететь с ней. Но не дав ей и закончить предложение, он спешно перебил её.  
— В таком случае, вы не будете против, если я слетаю на родину? Давно хотел там побывать, — быстро протараторил Диаваль, словно боялся не успеть договорить.  
Он не хотел слышать окончания сказанного ею предложения. Не хотел услышать из её уст: «Ты больше не нужен, Диаваль», «Ты свободен, Диаваль», «Ты должен уйти, Диаваль». Он догадывался, что предложение должно было закончиться подобным образом, поскольку в её «Ты…» он услышал проскользнувшую нотку печали. Она сожалела, что всё заканчивается вот так, но, скорее всего, по-другому не могла. Не возьмёт же она его с собой, в самом деле. А настаивать на том, чтобы она осталась, он не будет. Она нашла свой род, свою семью… Он не встанет между ними. А посему лучше он первый скажет, что сам хочет уйти, чем заставит её чувствовать перед ним вину.  
Она же, услышав его заявление, на мгновение замерла. Она не ожидала такого исхода. Было ясно, что под «слетаю» он имел в виду уйти навсегда. И от этого становилось больно. Внутри всё сжалось, сдавливая лёгкие, отчего стало трудно дышать. Почему он раньше не сказал, что хочет уйти? Он ведь знал, что она позволит, поскольку сама предлагала раньше.  
— Разумеется, я не буду возражать, — спустя несколько секунд ответила Малефисента, возвращая голосу прежнее спокойствие, стоящее где-то на грани равнодушия, хотя на мгновение ей показалось, что голос всё же дрогнул. Но Диаваль, казалось, не обратил на это внимания, а значит, её слова прозвучали твёрдо.  
Диаваль поблагодарил её, и они пошли дальше. Он снова предложил ей руку, и она снова её приняла. Сейчас его помощь оказалась очень кстати. Её внезапно одолела какая-то слабость, и потому в данный момент его поддержка была ей необходима.

* * *

Он ушёл через три дня на рассвете… ушёл, даже не разбудив Малефисенту. Они долго разговаривали накануне ночью, и она, сильно уставшая, уснула ближе к утру. Он посчитал, что если разбудит её, то не сможет скрыть свою грусть от того, что уходит, и она всё поймёт.  
Когда же Малефисента проснулась и увидела, что Диаваля уже нет, ей показалось, что с собой он забрал и часть её души, потому что где-то в районе груди стало слишком уж пустовато. Она несколько раз повторила себе, что любви не существует, что с уходом Диаваля солнце не стало светить менее ярко, что птицы не перестали петь, что всё это ей лишь кажется. Но, к своему же стыду, так и не смогла в это поверить.  
Диаваль же держал путь на север. Он остался в человеческом обличье, поэтому приходилось идти пешком. Диаваль сам захотел остаться человеком. За столько лет он слишком привык к этому облику и сейчас предпочёл его вороньему. Двадцать лет назад он ни на что не променял бы свои крылья, но сейчас что-то пошло не так.  
Он шёл по Болотам и прощался с родными местами. В груди было неспокойно. Всё внутри кричало, умоляло вернуться, но разум всякий раз твердил, что без _неё_ ему там делать нечего.  
Всё когда-то заканчивается. С самой их первой встречи он знал, что когда-нибудь наступит конец. Однако если сначала он порой ловил себя на мысли, что хотел, чтобы этот конец настал, то сейчас он готов был бежать со всех ног, лишь бы финал не настиг его так не вовремя. Он даже подумать не смел, что когда-то полюбит злую колдунью, которая наложила страшное проклятие на маленькую принцессу Аврору. У судьбы, откровенно говоря, ужасное чувство юмора. Однако как бы Диаваль ни пытался бежать, судьба всё равно поставила ему подножку, и он, не удержав равновесия, упал, позволив концу свалиться на собственную голову.  
Ничто не вечно. Это нужно просто понять и принять. Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Нужно просто научиться принимать завершение таким, какое оно есть, научиться перелистывать страницы своей жизни сразу после того, как испишется последняя строка, а не пытаться вписать мелким почерком ещё несколько предложений в маленький закуточек белого пятна под нижней линией. Эти предложения не изменят вашей судьбы, они лишь останутся мелким неразборчивым абзацем, который никто не сможет прочитать. Ярким тёмным пятном на самом краю листа.  
На самом деле все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но не каждый готов это принять. Все мы тешим себя надеждой, что с нами этого не произойдёт, что нас-то, в отличие от других, финал уж точно не настигнет, и неважно, что по той же тропинке прошли уже миллионы людей до нас, наш путь абсолютно точно будет гладким и ровным, и на нём не встретится ни одной ямки, ни одного камешка, которые смогут омрачить нам дорогу.  
С самого начала все знают, что всё заканчивается. Но, может быть, не всегда? Возможно, однажды — впервые за несколько сотен лет — когда звёзды выстроятся в определённом порядке, а мы окажемся в нужной точке нашей истории, судьба станет к нам благосклонна и изменит конец всей истории на конец одной из глав посередине книги?

* * *

Перед тем, как уйти из Топких Болот, Диаваль, разумеется, побывал в замке у Авроры. Он не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись с ней. Она тогда, услышав о его намерении уйти, плакала, просила его остаться, но Диаваль был непреклонен. Он тогда пытался её успокоить, говоря, что это не навсегда, что он всего лишь хочет ненадолго съездить домой, а сам корил себя за то, что заставил её плакать.  
Она успокоилась позднее, сказала, что он прав и что это его выбор. Но тогда же она заставила его пообещать, что он вернётся к крестинам её первенца, а Диаваль не смог отказать. Именно поэтому сейчас — спустя почти полтора года — он мчался на всех парах в королевство.  
Три дня назад одна из фей нашла Диаваля и передала ему послание о том, что у королевы Авроры и короля Филиппа родилась девочка. Дата крестин уже была назначена.  
Диаваль третий день мчался на своём коне, которого приобрёл ещё три месяца назад в Бельгии, надеясь успеть. Ему совсем не хотелось опоздать. Он обещал Авроре, что будет на крестинах, и он совершенно не хотел расстраивать её своим отсутствием.  
Диаваль прибыл к замку ровно в три часа пополудни. Аврора выбежала его встречать к воротам, когда он был ещё только на подходе. Она кинулась к нему в объятия сразу же, как только он слез с коня. Он тоже по ней скучал.  
Он в принципе скучал все эти полтора года. Скучал по Авроре, скучал по дому, которым для него давным давно стали Болота, скучал по этой сказочной атмосфере, которая витала в воздухе именно здесь. На самом деле, стоит только оказаться на Болотах, как создаётся впечатление, что попадаешь в сказку. Однако больше всего он скучал по Малефисенте. Он надеялся, что увидит её на крестинах, но пока ему довелось встретить только белокурую красавицу.  
— Диаваль! — радостно воскликнула королева, отпуская его и отходя на один шаг, дабы видеть его лучше. — Я так рада тебя видеть, — её широкая улыбка красноречиво говорила о глубокой искренности сказанных слов.  
— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — впервые за долгое время улыбнулся Диаваль. Он действительно был рад встрече. Аврора всегда была настолько солнечной, что вселяла тепло в сердца других даже в самые тёмные времена. — Надеюсь, я не опоздал? — взволнованно спросил Диаваль.  
— Нет-нет, ты очень вовремя, — успокаивающе заверила ворона королева, и Диаваль наконец смог с облегчением вздохнуть.  
Он только собирался поздравить Аврору с рождением дочери, как почувствовал удар ветра в спину. Он знал, что увидит позади, когда обернётся. Он знал этот ветер. Его сила, направленность и резкость потока… Он узнал бы этот толчок воздуха из тысячи. Только _её_ крылья могли провернуть такое. Ещё до того, как он увидел такую же радостную улыбку на лице Авроры, что и несколькими минутами раньше, он начал оборачиваться. Позади стояла _она_: вся такая радостная, красивая. Именно сейчас он понял, что скучал намного сильнее, чем ему казалось раньше.  
С её появлением в нём словно проснулась жизнь. Мир снова заиграл яркими красками, а в области груди начинало разливаться такое знакомое тепло.  
— Госпожа, — слегка растягивая губы в искренней улыбке, тихо произнёс Диаваль, чуть склоняя голову в приветственном жесте. Он хотел было сказать, как скучал, как рад видеть её, но внезапно подумал, что это будет неуместно, и промолчал.  
— Диаваль, — эхом повторила она, тоже слегка улыбаясь в ответ.  
За эти полтора года она ужасно по нему соскучилась. Сначала она отгоняла от себя эти мысли, считая их глупостью. Она повторяла себе раз за разом, что она не тоскует по нему, а всего лишь за столько лет отвыкла жить без него. В скором времени это пройдёт. Она улетит домой со своим народом, и всё наладится. Но шли дни, недели, а затем и месяцы, а чувство ноющей пустоты так и не покидало сердце Малефисенты. Через семь месяцев она вернулась на Болота, поняв, что её дом на самом деле здесь. К тому времени она призналась себе, что она действительно скучает по своему ворону, что ей до щемящей боли в груди его не хватает. К своему страху, она поймала себя на мысли, что после Стефана Диаваль стал первым, кого она впустила в своё сердце. Впустила, выделив для него особое место, на которое уже не пустила бы никого другого. Раньше она не задумывалась над этим, но Диавалю она начала доверять раньше, чем даже Авроре. Он, как и обещал когда-то, служил ей верой и правдой, и именно к нему она впервые за многие годы повернулась спиной, не боясь получить удар. И он всегда оправдывал её доверие.  
Она ужасно хотела, чтобы он вернулся, но в то же время понимала, что больше не смеет ему приказывать. В глубине души она надеялась, что с ним всё хорошо, что он счастлив, наконец вернувшись домой. Этими мыслями у неё получалось успокаивать себя.  
Сейчас, когда она видела его перед собой, она чувствовала, как боль отступала. Казалось, что даже дышать стало легче. Солнце и то стало светить ярче, а птицы петь как-то по-особому, словно радостно приветствуя заплутавшего в дороге, но наконец вернувшегося домой старого друга.  
Аврора быстро оказалась рядом с Малефисентой и обняла её, показывая этим жестом, что и её она была очень рада видеть. Затем она пригласила их в замок, попутно начиная что-то рассказывать: и Малефисента, и Диаваль упустили тему разговора, поскольку оба были увлечены мыслью о том, как же долго они ждали этой встречи.  
Крестины прошли как нельзя лучше. Феи одарили малышку различными дарами, все желали новорожденной принцессе счастья, красоты, долгих лет жизни и прочее. К вечеру король с королевой устроили званый ужин для всех прибывших. В замке были накрыты праздничные столы, играла музыка. Диаваль стоял возле стены, наблюдая за гостями, и понимал, что он наконец-то дома. Он пытался высмотреть Малефисенту, но её нигде не было видно. За весь вечер им так и не удалось поговорить, их постоянно кто-то отвлекал, прерывал, уводил друг от друга.  
Диаваль нашёл взглядом Аврору и двинулся в её сторону. Он спросил, не видела ли она свою мать, на что королева лишь загадочно улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям и сказала, что совсем недавно видела Малефисенту на лоджии.  
Диаваль вышел на лоджию и вдохнул свежий воздух, ударивший его сразу, как только он оказался на улице. Ночь была тёплой, воздух хоть и был прохладным, но не позволял замёрзнуть. Вокруг везде были цветы, было видно, что Аврора приложила много усилий, чтобы преобразить такой холодный и мрачный замок. Издалека слышна была музыка, которую оркестр играл в замке, но здесь она была не такой громкой, что заставило Диаваля с облегчением вздохнуть. Откровенно говоря, за весь вечер он уже устал от постоянного шума. На краю лоджии, облокотившись на парапет, спиной к нему стояла Малефисента. Крылья её были расслаблены, перья переливались всеми оттенками чёрного в свете настенных светильников. Малефисента его не заметила, и Диаваль на мгновение замер, не зная, что сказать.  
— Госпожа? — тихо позвал он, не желая её напугать внезапным появлением. Она резко обернулась, крылья её вмиг напряглись, но почти сразу же вернулись к прежнему расслабленному состоянию. Лицо её, на миг показавшееся Диавалю взволнованным, тотчас озарила едва заметная улыбка. — Не согласились бы вы потанцевать со мной? — так же тихо спросил он, делая несколько медленных шагов в её направлении и протягивая левую ладонь в приглашающем жесте. Вообще-то, он не собирался предлагать ей танец — он никогда не умел хорошо танцевать, — но слова как-то сами вырвались, и отступать было поздно.  
— С удовольствием, — растягивая губы в более заметной улыбке, едва слышно ответила Малефисента, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.  
Он аккуратно притянул её к себе, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, и начал медленно двигаться в такт музыке. Она оказалась настолько близко к нему, что Диаваль мог чувствовать её горячее дыхание на своей шее. Никогда прежде между ними не было такой короткой дистанции. Сердце Диаваля застучало вдвое быстрее, а внутри разливалось чувство всепоглощающей нежности. И в данный момент он был счастлив, что Госпожа не может видеть его лицо, потому что ему казалось: если она посмотрит в его глаза, она всё поймёт без слов. И её реакция была непредсказуемой, а меньше всего он хотел вот так нелепо её потерять.  
Малефисента сжала левой рукой его плечо и практически уткнулась в него лицом. Сейчас она готова была себе признаться, что Диаваль был для неё не просто верным другом, помощником, опорой, как она считала раньше… не-ет, он был для неё гораздо большим. Он не просто занял особое место в её сердце, не просто заставлял её скучать по нему все последние полтора года, он стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни, он заставлял её чувствовать то, от чего она давным давно отказалась, то, что когда-то причинило ей боль. Но с ним всё было по-другому. С ним это чувство сопровождалось таким согревающим теплом в груди… а не холодом вечного ожидания, как это было в прошлый раз. Она с испугом осознала, что любит его… и уже давно. И с тем же испугом поняла, что так же давно это знает.  
— Как ты съездил домой? Я надеюсь, всё хорошо? — едва слышно прошептала Малефисента, желая узнать о том, как прошли эти полтора года у него.  
— Да, всё хорошо, — тихо ответил Диаваль, чувствуя, как кожа на его шее покрывается мурашками от её дыхания. — Я был на родине, потом в Германии, затем в Бельгии, и в итоге снова вернулся на родину, — он неосознанно сжал её ладонь чуть сильнее и только сейчас обратил внимание, насколько та была горячей. — Но нигде мне не удалось почувствовать себя дома, — признался он.  
— Почему? — сразу же спросила Малефисента, не успев спрятать лёгкое волнение в голосе.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Диаваль. — Наверное, просто отвык от тех мест.  
— Тогда, быть может, ты бы захотел вернуться сюда? — даже не пытаясь скрыть надежду в голосе, спросила она.  
— Возможно, если бы вы позволили… — начал было он, но был перебит.  
— Я больше не твоя Госпожа, Диаваль. Отныне тебе не нужно моё позволение.  
Он несколько секунд молчал, а потом сказал легко и непринуждённо:  
— В таком случае, я бы хотел остаться.  
Малефисента почувствовала, как крылья начинают слегка трепетать. Она попыталась взять себя в руки и убавить свой восторг, но потерпела неудачу.  
— Я скучал, — ещё тише, чем прежде, сказал Диаваль то, что хотело сорваться у него с языка ещё с самой их встречи. И в тот же миг на душе стало легче. Сейчас, ему казалось, самое время сказать это. Он не боялся, что она поймёт его неправильно, потому что такого попросту не могло случиться.  
— Головой, что ли, ударился? — чуть насмешливо, но совсем беззлобно спросила Малефисента, возвращая ему им же когда-то сказанную фразу. Однако, несмотря на лёгкое ехидство, проскользнувшее в её голосе, Диаваль услышал неприкрытую нежность и радость. Вся её интонация словно кричала о том, что она скучала тоже.  
— Сильно, — её же словами ответил Диаваль.  
Малефисента задумалась о двусмысленности его ответа. Что именно сильно? Ударился или скучал? Она не думала об этом полтора года назад, когда была на его месте. Интересно, думал ли тогда об этом Диаваль? Малефисента хотела сказать, что тоже скучала по нему, но вопреки её желанию с губ сорвалось:  
— Спасибо тебе, что ты всегда рядом.  
Она потянулась губами к его щеке в необъяснимом порыве поцеловать, но Диаваль слишком быстро отозвался на её слова и повернул голову в её сторону так, что она чмокнула его в краешек губ… и тут же замерла. Впервые она не знала, чего от него ожидать. Она знала, что он никогда её не осудит, не упрекнёт, но ответит ли взаимностью?  
Диаваль, не ожидавший такого, застыл на несколько секунд. А потом обнял её ещё сильнее и, наклонив голову вперёд, слегка коснулся её губ своими. Поцелуй получился коротким, почти мимолётным, но он передал чувства каждого. Музыка всё ещё играла в замке, но они больше не танцевали. Они стояли друг напротив друга в неприличной близости и молчали. Оба не знали, что сказать. А впрочем, так ли нужны были слова, когда поцелуй уже всё сказал за них?  
— Наверное, надо было раньше это сделать, — слегка улыбнувшись, прошептала Малефисента, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Диаваля. Ей вдруг стало так легко, так радостно. Диаваль улыбнулся и прижался щекой к её макушке.  
Он внезапно подумал, что исходя из последних уроков, которые ему довелось выучить, это его счастье не должно продлиться вечно. Должен наступить момент, когда оно закончится. Но его вдруг осенила мысль, что иногда финал определённого героя книги совпадает с финалом самой книги, а иногда и вовсе продолжается за кадром после страшного слова «конец». Следовательно, их общая история не обязательно должна закончиться посередине его или её жизни. Она ведь может закончиться в самом конце, как и подобает хорошим историям.

28 — 30 октября 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за три дня под впечатлением от просмотра второй части. Вообще это большая редкость, что я так быстро написала фанфик, потому что обычно мне требуется 2-3 недели на такой объём, а тут всё произошло так стремительно.  
Вообще в фэндоме я тусуюсь ещё с далёкого 2015, но с написанием фанфиков у меня как-то не сложилось. Сейчас, после второй части Малефисенты, мне захотелось что-то написать, и так появилась эта работа.  
P.S. *шёпотом* Хотя на самом деле мне больше понравилась первая часть фильма!;)  
P.P.S. И да, я тут на днях наткнулась на то, что, по словам создателей фильма, Малефисента и Диаваль изначально задумывались как пара.  



End file.
